1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a haptic feedback device and an electronic device having the same, and more particularly, to a haptic feedback device providing improved haptic feedback by ensuring a sufficiency of vibration space under an actuator and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the use of touch-type devices allowing for an inputting operation in electronic devices (or home appliances) through a touch (contact) operation has become generalized according to the demands of users who desire to use electronic appliances in a simpler manner.
Currently, a haptic feedback device follows the concept of providing an intuitive user interface experience and diversifying possible types of contact feedback, in addition to facilitating the concept of performing an inputting operation through touch.
The haptic feedback device has many advantages: it can save space, accomplish an improvement in manipulation and simplicity, allow for a simple change in specification, have a high level of user recognition, and have good interworkability with IT devices.
With such advantages, the haptic feedback device is commonly employed in electronic devices used in computers, traffic note issuing devices, public information services, medical equipment, mobile communications devices, and the like. In such electronic devices, a vibration motor has been employed as an actuator for implementing a haptic function. However, the vibration motor has a low reaction rate to a rapid touch. In order to increase the reaction rate, the use of a piezo actuator has been proposed.
A piezo-type haptic feedback device is configured in a manner such that a piezo actuator is fixed to a plate formed of steel use stainless (SUS) by applying an adhesive to a lower surface of the piezo actuator; the piezo actuator vibrates vertically when voltage is applied thereto; the vibrations of the piezo actuator are transferred to a touch panel disposed on an upper portion of the piezo actuator; and various types of haptic feedback are provided.
At this time, the vibrations of the piezo actuator are transferred to the adhesive and the plate disposed in a lower portion of the piezo actuator as well as to the touch panel disposed on the upper portion of the piezo actuator. Accordingly, the vibratory force of the piezo actuator is reduced due to the adhesive and the plate.